


Until Next Time

by penelopethethe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Mild Gore, Minecraft, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopethethe/pseuds/penelopethethe
Summary: Technoblade and Ranboo decide to open up to each other about the voices in their heads.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Until Next Time

Ranboo often spent his days wandering around his and Techno’s homes, dragging his feet through the snow. Ever since L’manburg got decimated, Ranboo has tried his best to stay out of trouble. He would constantly laugh to himself about a “retirement arc”. He quickly learned that getting into trouble caused him immense amounts of stress and stress caused his memory loss. Recently, he has been a lot less stressed. He has been spending a lot of time with Technoblade. Going on some very excellent adventures together. Having a nice bonding time, chatting about stupid things. Except for their most recent adventure, Ranboo opened up slightly more which was terrifying for him. It feels as if every time he admits something everything goes wrong. First with Tommy’s exile, and then when saying that everybody should choose people and not sides, which is true, by the way, he was hoping that this time was different. He didn’t want Techno to get hurt because of him.

He told Techno about his Enderman powers. Ranboo showed him how he can pick up any tangible thing. Technoblade ooh’d and aah’d at his ability. It overwhelmed him, really. Ranboo didn’t really enjoy it when people looked at him either. It made him very uncomfortable, and sometimes if people looked at him long enough he’d get angry. Ranboo’s abilities and his body are a temple. A very fragile temple. Like stained glass.

“So Techno…” Ranboo begins, not really knowing where he’s going with his sentence, “I.. uhhh… I just wanted to say.. uhhh… thanks for uhh… coming on my silly adventures with me… it uhh… it really means a lot.. and… yeah…” Ranboo gives Techno a red flower. 

Despite Techno being nearing 7 feet tall, Ranboo still towered over him at a ginormous 8 feet 5 inches tall. It made conversations like this very funny. Ranboo was a naturally anxious person considering his memory loss and his seemingly unknown past which he barely remembers himself. 

“Listen, Ranboo,” Techno starts, his face getting pinker than it already is, “I- really I don’t uhh.. please don’t mention it… y’know I was just… uhh.. y’know I was… uhh… I was bored, that’s all gotta give back to the poor people of my uhh… housing… place… YEAH! Don’t mention I uhh… needed something to do.. and I mean… my schedule, my schedule was clear, so it was really the LEAST I could do…” Techno stumbles over his sentence. Ranboo’s gift and semi-compliment flustered him. They stand in awkward silence for a moment, both of them embarrassed by showing their soft sides. Technoblade was supposed to be a big bad anarchist who wishes to destroy everything, but around Ranboo he was sweet and caring, and some may even say loving. Ranboo was supposed to be a tall, scary Enderman, able to eat your soul, but really he’s a tall extremely anxious Enderman with memory loss who really just likes grass blocks.

“Thanks for letting me build in the mountain, Techno. I really, truly, appreciate it, and please, just tell me if it’s too much, if I should stop building further, err, uhh, stop digging underground in my basement, I mean. I know that you care about your property value and stuff…” They stand in another awkward silence.

“Come inside, Ranboo, let’s talk…” Techno wasn’t quite sure how to wanted to start this. The only other person he told about his problem was Phil because he wanted Phil to be safe from him if he began to lash out. Ranboo deserved to know. The kid’s been through so much already if Techno lashes out on him one day and hurts him in the slightest way possible Techno could never live with that weight on his shoulders. Ranboo bends down to fit in Techno’s doorway. 

“What do you want to talk about, Techno?” Ranboo sits at the table in a seat across from Technoblade.

“It’s… something that I don’t really… open up about, but since… y’know… I kinda trust you after our adventure today and since you’re living with me… I just thought you deserve to know…” Techno begins, waiting for a response from Ranboo, but the Enderman stays silent, “Uhh… I don’t really know how to say this… I guess I’ll just go for it…” Techno inhales deeply, “I have voices… uhh… in my head, I mean. I have voices,” he repeats, “they haunt me sometimes. Sometimes they give me advice, but sometimes, Ranboo, they call for blood. I tried going into retirement to calm the voices, but it failed. Ever since I was young. Younger than you are now, I heard these voices. As a child, they were loud and echoed through my mind. I would be constantly lashing out, but I never really became violent, but then Ranboo, as I got older the voices calmed down, but I would still lash out and when I did I would hurt people. One time, Ranboo, I lashed out on Phil… I… I hurt him… Badly… I didn’t want to hurt him, he was so hurt after I did because just a few days prior I had told him the voices went away, but they hadn’t, I knew they were still there and they were calling for blood now more than ever…” Techno’s voice fades away with pain, “I had to tell him about because I didn’t want to hurt Phil… and now I’m telling you about it, Ranboo, because I don’t want to hurt you either. I can’t hurt you, if you got hurt it’s my fault and no one else’s except for me… So, to keep you safe, if I ever start ignoring you, then, step away from me because that’s when the voices are bothering me…” Techno stares at the ground, simply waiting for a response from Ranboo. Ranboo tries to process it all. The voices. Ranboo has voices too, but he definitely didn’t want to tell Technoblade, of all people, about his voices.

“Techno… I-”

“Had no idea? Yeah, don’t worry, I’ve heard the same thing time and time again. There’s no need to tell me how sorry you are for me…” Techno picks at wood chips in the old table in front of him.

“Well, actually, what I was gonna say was, I completely understand…” Ranboo follows Techno’s motions of playing with the rotten table. Techno is stunned by what Ranboo just said. 

“Wha- What?” Techno stumbles on the simple 4-letter word.

“I get it… I have voices- err, I guess mine is just a singular voice, in my head… It takes the form of Dream’s voice… I hear it when I-” Ranboo stops talking as a sudden pounding goes through his head. A faint voice echoed through his mind ‘don’t say anything’ it hisses at him. His head drops onto the table with a thud. He lets out a weak scream. The voice. It doesn’t usually attack him unless he’s in his panic room.

“Ranboo?” Techno gets up, pushing his chair to the ground, needing to help Ranboo, “Ranboo, I’m here! It’s ok! Deep breaths?” Techno isn’t very good at comforting people, especially in situations like this. Ranboo starts spewing out random gibberish. His head gets pulled back with force like something was pulling his hair. Techno stayed right next to him, afraid that Ranboo may hurt himself. His jaw unhinges and his Enderman side becomes more visible. His fingertips become elongated a lot like the Enderman species. Purple gel oozes out of his mouth as his screaming becomes much louder. Techno is panicked, but he stands frozen next to Ranboo, not knowing what to do. In a moment, Ranboo makes an Enderman noise and flips the table over. “Woah! Ranboo, calm down! It’s ok!” Techno pleads, still frozen to his feet. 

In a flash, Ranboo goes from the table to his shack outside back into Techno’s, this time wielding a sword. 

Ranboo gets snapped out of it the next second later, with no recollection of what just happened.

“Techno?” Ranboo says, rubbing his eyes, “What just happened? I think I blacked out for a se-“ Ranboo looks down to the floor where a bloodied and bruised Techno is laying, “Techno? No… No… No! Te-Techno! Please!” Ranboo feels tears well up in his eyes. This can’t be happening. Did he do this? No, surely not, right? The older is lying unconscious on the floor. Blood pours out of his hands and skull. Ranboo has to do something before it’s too late, but he’s stunned at the sight of someone who he considered family laying on the floor, possibly… He can’t even think it… “Techno… Please…” Ranboo begs, falling to his knees. Hot tears begin to burn down his face. He cries heavily onto his friend's bleeding body. He doesn’t know what else to do. “Techno, say… say anything… please…” Ranboo’s hiccups turn into heavy sobs.

Techno lifts his head up, attempting to croak out a word, but nothing but a painful squeal comes out. His head drops back onto the floor with a crack, more blood pooling underneath him. Ranboo places his hands softly on Techno’s chest. Dark puddles of blood pool in his hands, causing his hands to burn. The gashes in Techno’s body are deep. Something, or someone, wanted him dead. As dead as possible.

This was it. Techno was gone and it was probably Ranboo’s fault. He could’ve protected him. He could’ve done anything to save him. His sobbing gets heavier as he thinks of what he could’ve done to save him. He thinks about how close they’ve gotten over the few short weeks they’ve spent together. “I’m so sorry, Techno…” he says to the corpse lying in front of him. The Enderman half of Ranboo’s face was burned and melted off from the waterfall of his tears. His hands drip melted skin onto the floorboards. He notices the sound of silence in the house. No heartbeat, he can’t even hear his own. He notices how Techno’s chest stopped raising and lowering. Now there was really nothing he could do. He was officially gone.

“Goodbye, Techno...” Ranboo says as the skin continues to melt off of his face as tears still drop down, 

“My brother…”

**Author's Note:**

> I sure hope you cried


End file.
